Sherbert lemon with a capital S
by Hufflepuffthemagicdragon
Summary: Some tech-savvy muggle-born manages to patch wifi into Hogwarts. So the Hufflepuffs are all binge watching Netflix before exams, The Slytherins are pirating Billie Eilish, The Ravenclaws are editing Wikipedia, and it takes months for the professors to figure anything out.
1. Chapter 1

The rain stained the Harpy Owl's wings as it flew to its destination, a letter clutched between its talons. The red seal on the back was the only part of the parchment that was not soaked by the falling water. The flight from Scotland to Australia was longer than it had anticipated, almost a whole day of soaring through the rain clouds. Finally, after 19 hours, the predator landed on the tip of a chipped roof, dropping the wet package down the chimney with familiar ease. Inside the quaint beach house, a young girl by the name of Ava Williams sat lounging on the house's only couch, reading an ebook on her phone. At the sound of something wet hitting the floor she turned her head to the left, spilling her almost black, cherry locks on her right shoulder, when she caught sight of the letter she stood to her full, towering height of 5'8'' and walked over to the parchment. She only had to take three steps before she stood in front of the mostly empty fireplace, looking down at the unexpected package. Raising an eyebrow in suspicion she bent down and picked up the letter, which although the paper was quite clearly drenched the ink amazingly hadn't smudged at all. The holographic dark green writing clearly said:

Amelia Vance Alissa Williams

Sydney, Australia

637 Tillandsia Road

2nd level bedroom

Ava must have stared at that letter for a good second before ripping open the seal, she had made a habit of never telling anyone her full name, even her transcript at school said, AVA Williams. As she unfolded the pa..rchment? She was confused as to who would send her a letter at the age of 15, maybe colleges? However, that speculation was soon dismissed as the letter was inviting her to a school of...Witchcraft? Wizardry? What?

"Da! Come take a look at this!" She yelled over her shoulder, not taking her eyes off of the letter in her hands.

"What's the problem?" Her dad asked midstep as he came up from the first floor via the spiral staircase that wrapped around a fireman's pole. His long black hair waving in a braid as he bounded up the wooden steps.

"Take a look at this." The Teen responded as she handed the letter to her guardian. As he looked over the words his face grew more and more confused by the second.

"Avaa, whaddya think they mean by 'send a reply via owl'?" he asked his child as he finished reading.

"That's your question? Not what kinda nonsense are these… these… drongos spouting?!" she asks, outraged at the calmness in his speech.

"Ava," he said in a tone that warned her to not be disrespectful. "Where is the owl that delivered this?" he finally asked. Ava stood there confused, how had her father known that the letter was delivered by an owl, but most importantly, where was the owl? A small peck at the right-hand window answered her unspoken question. Her father stepped over and opened the small glass cover, letting the wet Owl into their kitchen. In Ava's case, her father had managed to write a response to the letter and sent it off with the owl.

"Well, better get the house ready, we're going to be having guests," he said as he started to pick up all the scattered books.


	2. Chapter 2

When McGonagall arrived at The William's she had not expected this, sitting on a small mustard couch sat a teenager who couldn't be eleven in the slightest. From her 5'8'' height to her deep voice the girl was not what the typical first-year would look like, but this case was never typical in the first place. Taking a seat on the lace-covered ottoman the transfiguration professor introduced herself to the young woman.

"Hello there, My name is Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts. It is very nice to meet you, Amelia."

"Ava" it was barely a whisper, causing McGonagall to strain her ears to hear it.

"What?" she asked for clarification

"Ava, I go by Ava, I'd rather not have people know my other names." the girl said, looking down at her doc marten donned feet.

"Oh, my mistake Ava, I have been informed that you will be needing to take a trip to Diagon Alley for school supplies." She said

"School? No one said anything about going to school!" the adolescent said

"Oh, we received a response to the invitation so the school sent me to fetch you." McGonagall cleared up.

After shooting a glare (that so cold it could have scared Minnie) at her father Ava sighed and responded to the elder witch.

"Very well, we must be going to dodge the rain," she said as she grabbed her coat, a tan corduroy jacket adorned with pins and patched of various colors and shapes.

"Very well dear, grab my hand now please."

"I'm not 5, I don't need to hold your hand."

Oh, Minnie had a feeling that she would like this student.

"It is only for apparation, dear. You can let go once we arrive." The professor responded

"Fine" the younger of the two women grabbed the other's hand and after a small spin, they were off. After arriving, Ava felt as if she had just ridden the xelerator at Knotts berry farm 4 times in a row. But, as one not to get motion sickness she stuck it out and followed the tall witch to the first store.

After her… interesting experience getting a wand, Ava wasn't really sure about this whole magic thing. At least the robes had been interesting, she ended up striking up a conversation with a young boy of eleven getting the same robes. However, the best thing about the trip in her opinion had been the book shop, even though McGonagall had to drag her out of the store, literally. Altogether, Ava had a very exciting welcome to the wizarding world.


	3. Chapter 3

9 ¾. Nine and three quarters. First off, the flight to London was hell, the young transfer had not slept at all, and then customs was a hassle as it always is with their unique heritage, and finally, she had to Walk. Through. A. Wall. _Excuse me but can you show me where I signed up for this bullshit? _Was her only thought as she walked through a solid red brick wall and onto the gleaming platform that was the 9 ¾ station. Following a group of redheads, she eventually found her way to the red train, waved goodbye to Da, and found an empty compartment at the very end of the train. After checking the entire compartment for some kind of electricity plug and finding none, she pulled out her laptop and started watching a Netflix show she downloaded. About halfway through the second episode of the series the compartment door slid open and three-fifth years stepped into the box talking animately, but stopped abruptly seeing the occupant. The one on the left was a girl who had long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and was wearing robes that had a green and silver tie, the middle was another girl who had bright blonde hair up in a bun that was tighter than a ballerinas and was wearing robes that had a red and gold tie, and the last was a boy who had multicolored hair? And was wearing robes with a blue and bronze-colored tie.  
"Oh my god," the brunette said slowly, "Is that a laptop?" she asked, pointing at Ava's computer.

"Yeah?" Ava responded with caution.

"Are you a muggle-born?!" the middle girl said (more like shouted), jumping closer to the Australian.

"Uhh, a what?" she asked, kinda scared of the answer she'd get.

"A child of non-magical parents" the only boy responded as he sat down on the other bench.

"Yeah, are you guys?" Ava asked quietly.

"Yeah!" shouted the blonde. "I'm Catherine, but you can call me Cat!" she said.

"I'm Marcie," said the brunette.

"And I am Micheal" Said the boy.

"Oh, um, I'm Ava, it's nice to meet you Cat, Marcie, and Micheal," she said smiling.

"Whatcha watching?" asked Cat, inching her way into Ava's personal space.

"Uh, Brooklyn nine-nine. Have you heard of it?"

"UH?! YES!" all three of them shouted at her and quickly took the seats beside her.

"Let's watch it together then," Ava said as she propped the computer on the opposite bench and sat on the floor between the others. The long train ride felt short to the four students as they watched netflix, played uno, and made memes. But all good times have to come to an end, for the four friends, that time was when the train stopped and they had to split up by house. For Ava, being the tallest 'first year' there was nerve-wracking, like seriously, walking into a huge hall only to be stared at as you get sorted? Creepy!

"Williams, Ava" Called out the transfiguration professor, to the mentioned student's misery.

As she walked up to the hat on the stool, Ava could feel the eyes of all the some hundred students burning holes into her back, was it really that unusual to have transfers here? Ava felt dumb sitting on a stool with a ratty old hat in the middle of a grand hall for all to see. Suddenly she heard it,

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A transfer? Interesting, very interesting. Hmmm oh, loyal, but ambitious as well. My, my, you are quite cunning aren't you, but your crave for knowledge is bigger. Oh, what a hard worker too, and quite courageous as well. Hmmm, a tough decision but better go with… HUFFLEPUFF!"

The voice got louder and louder as it spoke, till it practically yelled the last word right into Ava's ears. Ouch. As she stepped off the stool, she noticed that a table of black and yellow was cheering and waving for her to join them, logically, she did. After she took her seat, a man who seemed older than time started to speak but was interrupted by a pink toad. After that 'wonderful' 'speech' the elder resumed. Ava only caught the last couple of words.

"And a reminder to the students that the forbidden forest is off-limits as it is very dangerous."

"Much frightening" Ava whispered, some heads turned towards her at the comment, but wisley didn't say anything. After the speech came the feast, halfway through Ava swore she saw Cat waving to her from across the hall. She shyly waved back, to confirm her suspicions Cat smiled dramatically and waved even bigger in return. After the last meal (last supper?) Ava suddenly found herself being herded to… the dungeons? As the...perfect? tapped the password on the barrels Ava found herself wondering just how secure this school truly was. The common room was by far the cosiest thing Ava had ever laid eyes on, the plush yellow couches and black throw pillows, the hanging garden plants, and roaring fireplace made the whole area feel like home. But her time to gawk at the room was cut short as another 5th-year student calmly led her to their dorm.

How did her trunk get there? Ava wondered as she began to unpack, the last thing to leave her 'suitcase' was a silver laptop adorned with stickers. As she pulled out the rectangle of technology she noticed that everybody else in the room was staring as if they had never seen one before.  
"What's that?" asked the girl who had led her to the dorm.

"A laptop" Ava responded in a 'duh' tone. But the tone hadn't thrown of the girls curiosity.

"Is that a Muggle thing?" the curvy brunette asked with even more excitement "i'm taking muggle studies this year, maybe we get to use them too!"

"Uh I donnow mate, these things are pretty expensive," Ava responded with the same uninterested tone, hoping the girl would take the hint and leave her alone. She didn't.

"What's it do? How's it work?" the unnamed girl asked.

"Look, mate it's late and i'm really not up for explaining the mechanics and programming of a laptop to a drongo right now so, can we do this tomorrow?" Ava asked in the most polite tone she could. The girl seemed to back off after mouthing 'drongo?' to her friends first.

"Thanks," Ava said, remembering her manners. After the quite annoying interruption, Ava opened her computer and set about finding the Wifi. But, not only was there not any wifi, it seemed as if the computer itself was glitching a little as she used it.

'That's weird' She thought to herself. After realizing her predicament (no Wifi) she decided to write a letter to Da, asking him to send her the router for their wifi. Again she was stared at as she took out her lined notebook and pencil and wrote a letter. Sealing the envelope with a lick, she decided to send it off tomorrow morning and head to bed before she got any more weird stares.


End file.
